Doushite
by DeBBieCakeSsaysHii
Summary: Based off of the song Doushite by DBSK. Yumi OC  is getting married to the wrong man, but she is unwilling to speak the truth. Jaejoong is there, wanting to shout out his mind. They are still in love, they know it. Can they be reunited? Or be sad forever?


**It's me again, bringing you some DBKS (Jaejoong) X 1 time OC , because I didnt want to make it a yaoi, or use an actual real life female. This is dedicated to DBSK's song "Doushite" , and Ive learned a bit of it on piano. If you havent listened to it before or seen the music video, put it on your list of things to do! **

**Title: Doushite.**

**Word Count: 1,206**

**Pairing: Jaejoong x OC**

**Rated: T, I guess? **

**Pogo: Since I like the song, I have nothing to bad to say.**

**Mongolia: T.T Shhh. We're trying to get on with the story.**

**Pogo: Dont make me slap you, near extinct fat bear.**

**Mongolia: . . . . That hurt. :(**

**Pogo: :O**

**Oxen King: Pogo, your dead.**

**Pogo: O.O**

**Aki-Sensei: *clears throat over Pogo's screams* Lets continue! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBSK (or else they would still be 5) or the song (Though I wish I do) but I own Yumi, (Though I actually want Jaejoong. Damn.)**

* * *

><p>His eyes. Those were the first objects I sought out upon meeting his lean form. How did he manage to look the same? Perfect? It had been years since he graced me with his presence, so many years. And now that he stands so close, too close at hand, I am standing on opposite grounds. I feel selfish again, for taking in his obvious growth. I feel selfish and guilty. It was partly my fault that led to the end of us, the breaking of such a precious bond, and there is no doubt on any plane of my mind that he still hates me. We both know the truth.<p>

The music, that same song I'd heard in so many movies, dreamt about as a little girl in elementary school, it finally played for me and me alone, the stringed courtet off to the side in a sea of sound. To my ears, it sounded dull, as if a bell had lost its jingle. My father smoothly steppes in walk with me, unaware of the raging emotions I can't seem to calm. His old, calloused hand is wrapped snuggly around one of my arms, and there is such a joyful smile on his lips, tears of finally having to give me away in his eyes. How could I be having second thoughts? My father was beyond happy for me, I should happy as well? Of course. All of my family and friends through the years stood as I placed each step slowly to the tune I no longer wanted to hear. The crying, it was getting to me, but for what reason?

All too soon, I'm at this alter, standing next to a man I've realized too late, is no longer the owner of my heart. The music stopped, a silent storm lashing into the air. In a painstakingly slow manner, the priest locked gazes with us both, nodding his head slightly as if he were saying good luck. The pit of my stomach emptied even further into my intestines. The priest parted his lips, and I inwardly cringed, hoping, no pleading, for him not to continue. Right now, I want him to stop, end this wedding nonsense, and let me run to the person I truly wish to spend the rest of my life with, married or not. Can't he see my discomfort? My stomach quivered yet again.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today in the sign of God," Yoshi began, dissolving all of the saliva I managed to salvage on my tongue. Was I ready, seriously? My groom-to-be must have sensed my discomfort, and gently took a loose hold of my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. All it managed to do was shear another piece of my heart off clean.

"– and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined." Yoshi, stop. Please. I would beg and plead, but this wedding dress refused to even allow a full breath to flow down to my caged lungs. Terror leaked into my nervous system and spread, distorting my feelings entirely.

I don't want to get married. Not to him.

* * *

><p>"Jaejoong, think about what you're doing. Are you honestly going to stand there and let her go through with this? You're supposed to be the one standing next to her, not him, and you know it."<p>

"Yoochun, I'm fine," I lied nonchalantly, failing miserably as soon as the words left the recesses of my mouth. Why I even bothered coming, she had asked Yunho for us to sing Doushite while they read their vows. Why Yunho agreed, Yumi had always been so kind to us, so we owed her. The bonus, he reasoned, was for me to open up my eyes to reality. My reality is now wide awake, and begging to be in a state of oblivion. Before me stands, let me face the cold, harsh truth now, the only woman I had ever loved in all my life. I would give up anything for her, anything to please her, just to view those pearly teeth behind those small, plump lips. I have fallen farther than ever before, and I can't quite find my rotation to get back up again. I tell myself, if I stop loving her, then life would be meaningless.

But aniyo, she is no longer mine.

The frozen sting to my rapidly beating heart made thinking much harder than before, but alas, I am unable to erase these thoughts.

I can't erase these memories.

I can't.

Remembering how she broke my heart is enough for me. Remembering the contours of her face, or the arch of her back when she used to moan my name at the ends of our passion, was a blessing.

I would rather have my heart smashed to pieces forever, then to forget knowing Yumi. To forget loving her.

"Jae, don't do this to yourself. Speak up for what is yours. Don't let him take Yumi away!" Junsu whispered, tears in his voice, and visually dripping down his cheeks. Aish, this kid.

"She isn't mine. Not anymore."

"I promise Hero, your my only Hero" Yumi giggled over the skittles puffing out her cheeks. Back then, I loved her puns, and how she would call me Hero, yet scream my other name, Jaejoong, when we made love. It just thrills me.

"And I promise you Yumi, these skittles are Yummy." Her eyes sparkled with delight while she managed to chew around the skittles while laugher spurted from her.

"Yeobo, you're supposed to say you love me too!" I smiled, and pulled out a yellow skittle from the 5lb bag situated in my lap.

"You know I love you to." You better.

Why can't I just do it? If I speak up this second, tell her all I've wanted to say in the 4 years that separated us, even though she had broken me before the beginning. The priest is going a bit slow, at a nice cool tone. If I continue to watch this, before long, I just might perish.

"Please, look back at me. Just one look Yumi and I'll know you still love me." I stared intently at her back, waiting, my heart mere moments from cracking completely. Two minutes passed just like that, and my eyes dimmed, drooping slightly, she has forgotten.

"If any person can show a reason why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." I held my mouth closed; my jaw is tense from fighting the urge to shout.

And as I'm fighting this urge that's killing me, torturing me, Yumi turns slightly, as if she too is looking for something, and then, by some miracle, her eyes are staring at me, tears forming in her tear ducts.

There it is. There is my reminder.

I release the tension in my jaw, and say loud and clear, my voice firm,

"I object."

* * *

><p>XD Damn. It's over, please tell me your thoughts, and I hope you enjoyed.<p>

Love,

DeBBieCakesSaysHii . :D


End file.
